The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that a sump is a low space that collects any often-undesirable liquids such as water or chemicals. A sump can also be an infiltration basin used to manage surface runoff water and recharge underground aquafer. One common example of a sump is the lowest point in a basement, into which flows water that seeps in from outside. Typically, a sump pump is used to pump the water outside of the house.
It is known that use of sump pumps has become commonplace in many homes, especially those in known flood areas. Sump pumps are typically located in a sump or pit that is excavated at or about the lowest point of the house. Sump pumps are often of the submersible-type, meaning that they operate within a pool of water; which has the added effect of keeping the pump motor cool while running.
In many instances, a pump would be able to draw the water out of the sump and into either the waste water system or to an ejection point away from the foundation of the structure. However, this requires that the pump must either be set to run continuously or activated by some means that can detect the presence and rising of water. It is known that a continuously running pump wastes energy and runs the risk of burning out from constant action and its activity of removing water in the sump can cause burnout by the removal of all of its surrounding cooling pool of water. It is preferable, therefore, to have a means to detect the presence of water and activate the pump thereafter. Ideally the pump is allowed to draw the water down to a safe point and then deactivate the pump.
The sump is typically below floor level. Consequently, when there is an overflow of water, the sump pump is submersed in the water. This can be problematic. Additionally, sump pumps typically are placed into operation and left alone to operate only on those rare occasions when water enters into a foundation area. Oftentimes a pump can be inactive during an entire dry season; further the pump and switch are typically located in areas of the structure that are dirty, damp or otherwise not conducive to the maintenance of electrical switches.
It is known that switches activate the pump at appropriate times during a rising water event. Included in presently available switches are floating switches that trigger the activation of a pump upon rising to a certain level and shutting off the pump upon sinking back to a safer level; or switches floating within a tethered float. Tethered floats typically have a mercury-type switch that is activated and deactivated by the change in angle of the float, returning to a shut off position upon the return of the tethered float to its at rest position.
Often, when a pump is shut down too quickly there is a tendency to have the pump activate and shut down often particularly in a rapid water rise cycle, such that the switch and pump are activated and deactivated too often. If the pump is shut down too early the level of water remains high enough that a small influx of water subsequent reactivates the pump quickly, the pump then removes a small amount of water again before it is deactivated again. This cycle is deleterious to the pump and switch mechanism.
Other proposals have involved automated regulation of a sump pump. The problem with these devices is that they shut down too quickly, don't trigger an alarm, or have unreliable switching mechanisms. Thus, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. Even though the above cited methods for a sump pump meets some of the needs of the market, a ball float alarm for triggering an alarm for a sump based on the orientation and height of the alarm relative to the sump, so as to indicate a pump failure or actuate a pump, is still desired.